1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including an in-cell touch type display, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components. For instance, a user interface to search or select a desired function in an easy and convenient manner is provided.
In addition, the display unit of the mobile terminal includes a liquid crystal display panel implementing a picture by operating a switching element provided on a plurality of signal wirings and a cross point thereof, a detection circuit (Touch IC) for detecting a touch input, and a driving circuit (Driving IC) for controlling the liquid crystal panel, and requires a separate light source such as a backlight unit.
Particularly, as for the display used in a device such as the mobile terminal, rather than a conventional interface device such as a keyboard and a remote controller, a touch panel which is configured to directly select an input to a region of a screen with a finger or stylus pen has been widely used in order to select a predetermined object or region indicated on the screen.
The touch panel may be divided into an add-on touch type that is separately manufactured from the liquid crystal panel and attached to the liquid crystal panel and an in-cell touch type in which touch electrodes and wirings are directly formed on a substrate of the liquid crystal panel as an integrated panel, and particularly an in-cell touch type display is highlighted due to its sensitive touch feeling, simplified manufacturing process and a reduced thickness.
However, there is a disadvantage in that the in-cell touch type display consumes higher power to operate the detection circuit and the driving circuit compared to power consumption by the add-on touch type display.